Several systems will be investigated in order to understand fundamental factors involved in and controlling metabolic processes. Thiamine, creatine phosphate, phosphorylation, and factors involved in catalysis - particularly of reactions involving phosphorus compounds - will be studied. We will investigate the effect of environments, which resemble biological active sites, on reactions of metabolic significance. The results will be related to metabolic processes in which these materials and concepts are involved.